


The Moby Dick's Lullabye

by PicMurasaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki/pseuds/PicMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco couldn't sleep in peace after the battle at Marineford. It was too quiet for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moby Dick's Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Really old ficlet I wrote with fanart. I wanted something sad with Marco in it so this was the result. No beta like the rest of my works.

The ship was quiet. It was too quiet for comfort…

Marco tossed and turned on his bed, trying to find the best spot that would get him to sleep, but after a few seconds, a few minutes, and then hours had passed; he knew he won’t be able to sleep anytime soon.

He sat up not knowing what to do. He never had trouble sleeping before… 

The current acting Whitebeard Pirates’ Captain stood up and went outside on deck, he waves at the night watch who was on the Crow’s Nest and he heads over to the side and watched the Ocean.

It was disturbingly silent and calm. It was getting on his nerves and he hated it.

How he missed the soft rumble of the ship on nights like these. It might’ve been an unconscious use of their pops’ ability. The ship would shake in his sleep, when he breathes, when he snores, and the ocean ripples with the Moby Dick.

He remembered how it assured him that Pops was there. Their old man was alive and well somewhere inside the ship. 

Marco had a bitter smile on his face when he soon realized why he couldn’t sleep.

His strange lullaby was no more…

The ship was too quiet. The ocean was too silent. His whole world was dead… 


End file.
